Lace and Cake!
by L'sStrawberryShortCake
Summary: It’s been two months since the Kira Case has started and L has introduced himself to the Task Force. Unfortunately Watari has passed away and Wammy House must send someone to take his place. LxOC Lemons in later chapters! .
1. Neko Maid

It has been exactly two month since the Kira Case has started and L has introduced himself to the Task Force. Unfortunately Watari has passed away and Wammy House must send someone to take his place. LxOC **Lemons in later chapters.**

This is my first story so be nice please...;

I do not own any characters of DeathNote but I own Natsume Murakami

"Well Gentlemen as we all know our friend Watari has passed away two weeks ago...Wammy House has to send a replacement in order for us to continue our investigation." L said with grim look on his face. He and the rest of the Task Force were having there usual meeting in another random hotel waiting for the replacement. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"That's should be the relacement now" L stands to open the door. All the men look shock to see it is a young woman. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and light brown. Her eyes were jade green. She had legs that looked like they went on for miles.

"Hello I'm Natsume Murakami. It is a pleasure to me you all.I was sent by Wammy House to replace Watari." She said with a smile. L rushs to close to her and begins to study her"features".

"Wow Natsume you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Well it has been six years since we've seen each other Ryuuzaki."

"We'll have time to catch up later.I assume you have been briefed on the Kira situation."

"Yes sir I have"

"Good then for now every one is dismissed for tonight and Natsume you will take on all the tasks Watari had before his passing. Please follow me." Everyone had left the room except for L and Natsume. L began to look inside every closet in the room."Where is it?"

"Where is what sir?" She asked curiously.

"Your uniform..oh and please don't call me sir...found it!!" Natsume 's eyes widened at the uniform presented in front of her. It was short, pink, and lacey with a white frilly apron.

"Ryuuzaki you really out did yourself...do I really have to wear that thing?"

"Yes it is reguation uniform and it will look good on you" L says smiling innocently.

"I don't know what's more disturbing. That I have to wear this or that you had this in your closet."

"Oh I almost forgot.pulls out a pair of neko ears Now th outfit is complete."

"Why do you hate me Ryuuzaki?" Natsume says annoyed. L looks at her bewildered. He slowly makes his way towards her, forcing her into a corner. He places his arm on the wall, over her head and lifts her chin gently so that their lips almost touch. Natsume looks into his eye as her cheeks begin to to turn red.

"Hate you?...How could I hate you?" He whispers softly and kisses her. "Tomorrow you will become an official member of the Task Force. It will be dangerous you will be risking your life. Can you make that sacrifice?"

"Yes I'm here to help in anyway I can." She says still blushing madly.

"Alright then it is good to have you on the team Natsume."

**How do L and Natsume know each other? Why did L kiss her? When does Light come in? What was up with that uniform? Stay tuned to find out!!**


	2. One Early Morning

Hi again!! Its me!! Chater two is finally out. Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of studying I needed to do!!

Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note but I own Natsume!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Enjoy .

It was now morning . The sun was shining. The birds were singing and the alarm clock was being annoying. It just wouldn't stop beeping. Finally Natsume couldn't take it any more and round house kicked the clock against the wall. She woke up lazily and looked at the now destroyed clock.

" No more Chuck Norris movies before bed.….Oh shit I have to get ready before L does!! " She quickly ran into the bath room, grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste, took off her pjs, and jumped in the shower. This way she could brush her teeth and shower at the same time. She exited the shower wearing only a bath towel. She was definitely beautiful.Not a scratch on her. Almost like a doll on display for the world to see. Fragile and easily broken when dropped.Pulling a blow dryer from her luggage she began to dry and her long soft brown hair. When she was finished the moment that she had been dreading had finally come. She had to put on the uniform. Slowly she made he rway to the closet and grabbed the evil thing. She put on the the pink maid outfit. Then tied the white frilly apron to her waist. Natsume sat in a chair to put on some white nylon thigh high stocking and a pair of matching white closed toed platform shoes. She made her way to the dresser and to spray herself with body spray.

" Which one should I choose….I guess it would depend on what Ryuuzaki would like smelling. I am working for him. I know which one would be perfect! " She grabs a bottle labeled Vanilla Sugar and sprays her self. Natsume opened a dresser drawer a took out a small bag of candy, an i-pod, a cell phone, and a 9mm handgun with a holster. She placed the candy in her left apron pocket and the phone and i-pod in the right. The gun was straped to her thigh.

" Whoops I almost forgot." She said while opening another drawer. There she found the neko mimi Ryuuzaki gave her last night. Natsume placed them on her head and looked at her self in the mirror. "You should be ashamed of yourself. " She said disgusted by the outfit. " I do look good though. " Natsume left her room and walked down the hallway to Ryuuzaki's room. She was now staying with him at the hotel so she didn't have to be too far from him. Just in case he needed something she was close by. She knocked on his door.

" Ryuuzaki it time to leave. We have a lot to do before we meet with the rest of the task force. " There was no answer. " Ryuuzaki…are you there? Is every alright." She started to feel uneasy. " I'm coming in." She entered the the room with caution. There was nobody .

" Who are you looking for? " A voice said from behind her. She turn around quickly and pulled out her gun.

" Ryuuzaki! " (puts gun back in holster ) " Forgive me you scared me. Please don't sneak up on me. I was looking for you and when nobody answered I got worried."

" Well as you can see I'm fine so let leave. Did you pack our clothes for our stay at the next hotel?

" Yes I did and the bell boy is taking our stuff to the car as we speak."

" Good. Let's head down stairs." They made their way into the elavator . " You know Natsume that outfit suits you."

"Quit making fun of me." She blushed bright red.

"Not to mention you smell like vanilla." He moved closer to her.

"Well I wanted to put on perfume but I didn't know if it would bother you. So I thought a sweet smell would be a good idea." She said looking into his eyes timidly still blushing. He moves even closer to her till they were face to face.Placing his arm on the wall.

"Your lips smell like strawberries. If I didn't know better I say your trying to impress me. " He whispered softly. " It makes me wonder if they taste as good as they smell."

" Ryuuzaki…the elevator….it has alrealy arrived at the lobby." She said embarrassed by all the people staring at them.

"Mommy mommy!! Are the cosplaying?" A little girl said to her mother while pointing at them. Natsume grabbed Ryuuzaki by his sleeve and rushed out the door. They walked to the car .Natsume couldn't believe the embarrassment she just went through. All she wanted was to get out of there as soon as possible. She and Ryuuzaki hopped into the car and they were outta there!! They were both sitting in the back seat while. The driver speed off. They both remained silent for awhile. "So the first thing to do is to get to the hotel right?" Natsume spoke breaking the silence.

"Yes that's correct." He responded with no emotion in his voice. Natsume watched him as he sat in his seat in his usual unusual position.

"We do however need to get some form of sugar. I haven't eaten anything since last night.

"Already got it covered." She pulls out the small bag of candy she had placed in the pocket of her apron. L stared at the bag with his thumb to his mouth.

"You've out done yourself Natsume. You know me so well it's scary. I didn't know you cared for me this much." He said teasing.

" It's my job to care and besides it just candy." She said blushing just alittle. He then pop a couple of gumdrops in his mouth and stared out the window.

" Whatever you say Natsume but you can't hold you feelings in forever. I'm 89.5 sure you like me. Admit it." He mumbled with a mouth full of gummmy bears.

" N-No." She said stuttering.

" Then I guess I'll have to wait a while until you crack." Swallowing any candy left in his mouth.

" What do you mean crack?" He turned to her and placed soft kisses to her neck. The tip of his tongue flickered against her skin.

With his lips to her neck he said. " I will be sure to make you love me."

That's the end of chapter two hope you like it. Chaper three will be out soon…I hope Q.Q

Please review and comment. By the way this Story has two parts. My friend is writing the other have of the story so stay tuned for more details!!


End file.
